


História de Dois Fantasmas

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drama, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud





	História de Dois Fantasmas

Título: História de Dois Fantasmas  
Autora: Magalud  
Par: surpresa. Mas tem Malfoys!  
Censura: PG  
Desafios: Escrito para o MalfoyFest 2012 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.  
Palavras: 1.160, aproximadamente, segundo o Word  
Alertas: morte de personagens. AU. Epílogo? Que Epílogo? Oh, é slash.  
Resumo: Quantas vezes alguém tem a chance de assistir ao seu próprio funeral?  
Beta: Cris  
Disclaimer: Tudo que você puder reconhecer não é meu. Não quero tomar dinheiro indevidamente ou roubar propriedade intelectual que não é minha.

**História de dois fantasmas**

O dia era bonito, mas o ambiente era lúgubre. Dois caixões estavam lado a lado, as covas frescas ao lado. Era uma reunião pequena de pessoas que prestavam seus respeitos.

Dois espíritos recém-desencarnados acompanhavam os acontecimentos.

— Tem certeza de que eles não podem nos ouvir?

— Eu diria que é uma presunção razoável.

— E por que estamos aqui?

— De novo, é apenas um palpite educado. Deduzo que seja devido ao nosso funeral. Pessoas que nos amam — ou, no meu caso, que não me odeiem _muito_ — geram ondas direcionadas a nós, criando um campo de atração que nós, no nosso atual estado ectoplásmico, não podemos resistir.

Draco Malfoy suspirou. Ele e seu companheiro de eternidade tinham sido mortos num ataque fortuito de Death Eaters que buscavam vingança contra os traidores do Lorde das Trevas. Talvez o medo desses desgarrados pudesse explicar a baixa audiência ao funeral de dois bruxos tão importantes da história recente.

Os puro-sangue sentiram o golpe duramente. Com Draco morto, os Malfoy eram um linhagem em extinção, ao lado dos Black. Draco não tivera tempo de gerar um herdeiro para carregar o nome Malfoy ou o sangue Black.

Narcissa era o retrato da dor, envolvida em caríssimos véus num luto fechado. Lucius parecia ter envelhecido cinquenta anos, apoiando-se em Narcissa ao mesmo tempo em que tentava apoiá-la. O casal tinha apoio de uns poucos Slytherins, ávidos em demonstrar sua lealdade a Harry Potter e livrar-se das penas dadas a quem ajudara Lord Voldemort na sua segunda ascensão.

O Herói-Que-Derrotara-Voldemort estava na cerimônia. Não era apenas uma demonstração política: ele chorava copiosamente. Era desconcertante, pensou Draco. Ele realmente se importava tanto assim?

Sem resistir, o finado herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy se aproximou do grupo de Potter, seu companheiro atrás. O herói do mundo bruxo soluçava, apoiado na namoradinha Ginny Weasley.

— Calma, Harry — dizia a moça, em voz baixa. — Eu sinto muito.

— Ah, Ginny... Por quê? Por que eu não impedi? Agora ele se foi...

— Harry, você não tinha como saber. Pare de se culpar.

— Acusei tanto Snape de ser covarde, e o covarde sou eu!

— Harry, por favor, tem que se controlar.

— Eu deveria ter dito a todos que era gay! Quem sabe assim ele soubesse... E olhasse para mim...

Potter era gay? Draco estava abismado. Virou-se para a única pessoa capaz de ouvi-lo e indagou:

— Potter é gay? Sabia disso, professor?

Seu companheiro de eternidade e igualmente alvo da fúria de Death Eaters, Severus Snape, estava de olhos arregalados.

— Posso assegurar que não fazia ideia, Sr. Malfoy. Aparentemente, porém, ele não só prefere a companhia de seu próprio sexo — ele prefere a _sua_ companhia.

Draco olhou para seu antigo professor, depois para seu antigo inimigo, claramente confuso e admirado.

— Potter...?

Alheio ao diálogo, Potter continuava a se debulhar. Ginny indagou:

— Acha que ele nunca olhou para você? Merlin, Harry, acho que ele nunca olhou para outro lugar em Hogwarts a não ser você...!

— Eu briguei tanto com ele... — insistiu Harry. — Tantas brigas.

— Vocês se odiavam.

— Eu não entendia... Não podia aceitar...

— Aceitar que amava um homem ou que estava atraído por seu inimigo?

— Os dois, acho...

— Oh, Harry.

— O que eu vou fazer, Ginny? Que vou fazer sem ele? Por que eu não falei nada? Por que fui covarde? Por que eu me deixei deter pelas malditas complicações de família? Que importava se ele era de Slytherin? Eu amo ele tanto, Ginny...

— Por favor, Harry...

Draco sentiu a mão de Snape em seu braço. Estranho, ele achou que não podia sentir nada.

— Você está bem, Sr. Malfoy?

— Eu...

Draco queria dizer que sim, mas não era verdade. Snape parecia perceber esse fato.

— Gostaria de falar sobre o assunto?

Snape não seria jamais sua primeira opção para se abrir, mas ele nâo tinha alternativa, não era mesmo?

— Eu... não fazia ideia...

— Ele parece estar lutando com dúvidas internas até agora. Poderia demorar até ele decidir agir sobre isso.

— Estávamos mais civis nos últimos tempos. Mas ele parecia ter tanta raiva de mim...

— Se havia raiva, não era direcionada a você. Mas agora começo a crer que possa ter sido paixão.

Draco estava mais impressionado a cada minuto. Sim, Potter parecia apaixonado. Era uma energia poderosa, de um bruxo extraordinário.

— Merlin... — Draco olhava Potter como se jamais o tivesse visto antes. — Olhe para ele.

Os dois fantasmas ficaram em silêncio, observando a dor. Draco ainda tentava se acostumar à ideia. Potter se lamuriava.

— Ele não está brincando — observou Draco. — Ele realmente está...

— Potter nunca soube ser comedido. Entregava-se a tudo por inteiro, sem reservas.

— Conheceu-o bem?

Snape deu de ombros.

— Eu o protegi por anos.

— Nunca imaginei ser alvo de tanto amor. Eu queria experimentar isso!

As feições de Snape ficaram repentinamente sombrias.

— Draco...

— Nunca achei que alguém pudesse me amar assim, professor. Só minha mãe me ama desse jeito.

Snape insistiu:

— É melhor não pensar nisso.

— Mas não é justo! Quero viver essa paixão. Por que não pudemos viver isso?

Snape o encarou.

— Você ama Potter?

— Ele me ama! Nós dois fomos roubados! Podíamos ter tudo: amor, dinheiro, fama...

— Tem muita sorte, Sr. Malfoy. — Snape estava cada vez mais sério, quase amargo, de tão grave. — Ser objeto de tamanho sentimento, sem impedimentos, sem restrições...

Então Draco lembrou-se da devoção de Snape pela mãe de Potter. Snape deveria estar cheio de remorso e lembranças. Draco não conseguia entender o que Snape estava passando. O rapaz mal conseguia conceber a ideia de amar uma pessoa a vida toda. Imagine se essa pessoa tivesse morrido.

— Se você ama Potter, vai querer vê-lo feliz — continuou Snape, gravemente. — Não se sinta mal sem ter certeza de que você o teria feito feliz.

Draco absorveu as palavras, calado, o coração sangrando. Sanpe continuou, agora em tom mais brando:

— Você está morto. Não pode fazer nada a esse respeito.

— Mas não é justo.

— Eu sempre soube que a vida não era justa — disse Snape. — Agora vejo que a morte também não é.

Draco continuava emburrado, Potter ainda choramingava. Mas as palavras de Snape o animaram:

— Fique certo de uma coisa. Amor assim não termina com a morte. Fique certo que duas pessoas unidas por esse tipo de amor não ficam separadas por muito tempo.

— Quanto?

— Difícil dizer. Não depende de você. Nem dele. Eventualmente, porém, se tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer.

O rapaz o encarou. — Promete?

— Não sei prometer coisas que não posso cumprir. Mas tudo indica que sim, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco deu um sorriso triste. A cerimônia continuou, e chegou a hora dos caixões baixarem sepultura. Foi nessa hora que o inesperado aconteceu.

Num impulso como só ele era capaz, Potter saltou da cadeira e se abraçou ao caixão:

— Não, meu amor, não meu deixe!

Draco arregalou os olhos, e vários presentes correram a acudir Potter, agarrado ao caixão. Ele urrava:

— Não! Não! Severus, por favor, não me deixe! Severuuuuuuuuus...!

A expressão de Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape até hoje é alvo de relatos entusiasmados entre os demais habitantes do Grande Além.


End file.
